What Will He Do
by SteveandBecky
Summary: It takes place, when Jason and Sam go looking for Michael and Kristina, but during that time something bad happens to Elizabeth and her boys.


I do not own anything so please don't sue

Chapter 1

Michael and Kristina ran away from Port Charles, because they were scared that Kiefer will give them away to PCPD. Both of them are not sure which one hit their stepmother. Krstina was driving on the same road as Michael, but she was more upset then she was crying, she was hurt by Kiefer. After Kristina and Michael couldn't bare the guilt they both caused for Claudia and their father to loose the baby.

When the teenagers ran away, there where no way to come in back, they took some money and their passports and one of their cars. Michael always wanted to live a free life, and get into the mob, now it was a chance to do whatever he wanted, and of course to protect his sister Kristina.

Everyone find out that Kristina was the one who hit Claudia, and that Michael and her hitch Port Charles. To find them they needed two people and that was Jason and Sam. They both put their difference behind them , to find the teens.

Jason and Sam hitch the town, with Spinelli's help trying to track them down. They already knew their location, but they left Port Charles a week ago, and they still weren't able to find them, but both of them knew that they were getting closer to finding Kristina and Michael. During that week Sam and Jason got closer, remember all their moments, but Jason was not sure if he is able to give in to her after all she did, but he needed a women, he needed something to fill up his heart, because he couldn't have Elizabeth and their sons Cameron and Jake.

When Sam and Jason were on the road looking for Michael and Kristina they shared a kiss, but nothing more, they decided they will talk about it, when they find the trouble young pair. But at the same time in Port Charles, something was heating up in the mob world.

Anthony's Cell

Jerry was back in town, and surprise or not he was working with Anthony, after so much trouble he caused he didn't really care anymore if he was bad or good. Anthony received his call today. "Jerry, we have some business to discuss, I need to see you NOW" - the old man whispered.

"Sure,I will be right there" - he had no idea what was coming for him, and especially Jax didn't even know that he was in town.

After couple hours passed, Jerry was here to see Anthony. The law enforcers took him into the visiting room where Anthony in his bright orange jumpsuit, was waiting for him, with an evil smile on his face. Jerry sat down in front of him and looked right into his eyes "What do you want me to do?" - he went straight to business.

"I like that, well you have a big assignment to do, and there has to be no mistakes. So listen very well. Jason Morgan and his friend Sam McCall is out of town looking for Michael and Kristina, so it is the perfect time to hit hard, the best way we can to hurt Morgan" - old man laughed

Jerry had no idea, what he wanted him to do, he knew that Jason had a relationship with Sam, but if she is with him, what other leverage he had against him.

"What do you have on Jason Morgan?" - with a curious look he asked.

"Ha, ha ha, I need you to take Elizabeth Webber and her sons, hostage, well basically kidnap them, and I want it to be done today, without any mistakes, are we clear?" - Anthony laughed, and looked at Jerry.

Jerry wasn't happy what he needed to do, especially when it involved a kid and a mother, but why Jason Morgan would care about them? What is relation between them?

"Why Elizabeth Webber, why Jason would care about them?" - he tried to get answers from Zaccharra.

"Doesn't matter, do it know, and there has to be no mistakes you hear me !!" - he yelled.

Jerry nodded and left the visiting room, trying to plan how will he do that, but it didn't felt right, he really didn't want them to hurt. A lot of thoughts went through his head, he knew that he had to do it, but he will be gentle and nice to her, when she is on of the houses he has.


End file.
